


The New York Job

by balrogtweety



Category: Leverage, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balrogtweety/pseuds/balrogtweety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin finds out that their clients are not renewing their contracts at Kinnetik 2 in New York.  When this happens, he calls his cousin, Eliot Spencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New York Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deb Tanner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Deb+Tanner).



Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

THE NEW YORK CITY JOB

Brian was sitting behind his desk in the New York office. He finally did the unthinkable: he opened another Kinnetic in another city. That city was New York City. 

Justin was in New York City for eight months before he returned. New York was not what he thought to make him a great success. They got married after he returned. He went to Carnegie Mellon University to get a degree in Marketing and Business. When he wasn’t in school, he worked at Kinnetic in Pittsburgh. After graduation, Brian made him co-owner of Kinnetic but worked as the Director of the Art Department.

Brian and Justin moved to New York City four years ago. Before that time, Brian turned over Kinnetic Pittsburgh to Cynthia and Ted. They became invaluable to him since he opened it from the very first time. Brian made them partners with full control. He made enough money to purchase the building that he had in mind for Kinnetic New York.

He picked up a four story building cheap and within a few years, Brian made a name for himself and Kinnetic.

Brian and Justin took the top floor and turned it into a three bedroom loft: a room for Gus and a guest room. The first two floors housed Kinnetic. The main floor had Brian’s office along with everything else but the Art Department. Justin wanted a whole floor for them to spread out. The third floor took up two apartments. They were never rented out as they were for guests that arrived and had an outside access with an elevator.

It’s been fours years since they arrived and what Brian did in four years would have taken someone else ten years in Pittsburgh. Once people found out that Brian Kinney opened another agency in New York, the clients flocked to them. When big companies went shopping for a new agency, they came across Kinnetic. Brian made their products fly off the shelves.

While this was going on, Justin felt something was wrong. He noticed that fewer campaigns were coming through the department. Se he got onto his laptop. With the knowledge he picked up at school, he set to work to find out what was happening. The problem: clients were leaving after their contracts were up. This didn’t happen in Pittsburgh, so why was it happening in New York?

He made a few calls to a few former clients. Justin found out the clients were going to Syngerny. They were offered more work for less money but their products were not flying off the shelves as fast. Their contracts were for five years that no one would be able to get out of anytime soon.

Justin knew that he couldn’t go to Brian about this. Brian would blow a gasket. He only knew of one person who could get them out of this that he could trust; one person who helped him in the past.

Justin thought of what happened to Chris Hobbs after the court case.

What happened was nothing short of a miracle. After the court case in which they found Chris not guilty, someone took offense to the court and did something about it. A few weeks later, Justin got a letter in the mail saying that Chris Hobbs was taken care of forever. In the note it said that Chris was shipped off to Yemen, south of Saudi Arabia. Chris ended up as a male slave to the Sultan’s son. The letter was signed Eliot. This brought a smile to Justin’s face.

Justin picked up his cell and made the call.

“Hey cuz, how’s it going?”

“Bro, it’s going good,” Eliot Spencer replied. “What’s up?” He knew Justin wouldn’t call unless something was wrong.

“I have a problem,” Justin stated. He told his cousin about what was going on.

“Do you need our help?” Eliot asked.

“I don’t know,” Justin replied. He was worried.

“We’ll be there tomorrow,” Eliot said. He heard the apprehension in Justin’s voice. “They’ve been listening to our conversation. You need to tell Brian what is going on before we get there.”

“That leaves tonight to tell him,” Justin whispered.

“You can do this Justin. You are the strongest person I know. I know what you’ve been through. You’ve been with Brian for thirteen years. He will understand.”

“All right,” Justin replied. “See you tomorrow. Set up in the conference room next to Brian’s office.”

“See you then,” Eliot said.

 

*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

“Do you know this guy?” Nate asked as he got coffee.

“He’s my cousin,” Eliot replied. “He was bashed at his high school prom. Chris Hobbs received a slap on the wrist but I took care of him. He’s a closet gay so I made sure that he will get what’s coming to him. Now about Justin.”

“You care about him?” Sophie asked.

Eliot smiled at her. “His father kicked out Justin when he was seventeen. Then Craig Taylor had his son arrested in front of his store. They were trying to stop Prop 14 which would make gays have no legal rights to their partner’s lives. Some states have legalized this. Craig never went to see his son when he was in his coma after he was bashed. Justin has had his problems with Brian but they are now on the right page.”

“Fine,” Nate began to say. “Hardison look into Syngerny.”

A few hours later they were sitting in front of their screens in the backroom of the pub in Boston. They moved back to Boston so that Sophie could open up a theatre group for ones starting out in the business. She became the director which she found fulfilling.

“What do you have Hardison on this Syngerny?” Nate asked.

“Well, Gardner Vance is the sole owner of Syngerny. When Ryder Agencies went on the market, Brian Kinney made an offer that Marty Ryder couldn’t refuse. Brian put a clause in the contract that even Gardner Vance couldn’t come up with. That clause was that Brian would keep all clients until their contracts came due. With Gardner Vance, he was going to get rid of the small contracts. He didn’t want to keep the little guys. Said that they wouldn’t pay people’s salary. Vance wants clients that can put a few coins in his pocket. Now Brian knows that the little guy is what keeps this country together along with the big guys.”

“Anything about Vance’s past?” Nate asked.

“Yeah, he’s purchased many small ad agencies across the U.S. After six months or so, he closed them up with a few exceptions. The New York office is the main office. After he closes the ad agencies, he takes their biggest client to the New York office. According to his accounts, he has millions. But Brian has more than Vance. Brian in listed in the Fortune 500 where Vance is not. He’s jealous of Brian but there is one thing that Vance has: muscle.”

“I got that,” Eliot replied folding his arms across his chest.

“Whenever Vance leaves his office, he has three guards surround him,” Hardison stated.

“Good to know,” Eliot replied.

“Hardison, you talked about small agencies?” Nate asked. “Is there a chance that Gardner Vance embezzled funds from these companies?”

“I have looked into his records and there are large amounts of funds being paid out to a shell company in the Caribbean. Then somehow he tells the employees that there is no more money to keep the business open so he closes them down. Why?”

“I think you and Parker should call your friend at the FBI, McSweeten. This might interest them in Gardner Vance.” Nate’s mind was always working all the time.

“I think I will give him a call,” Parker replied with a smile.

“Now here’s the plan. Parker, I want you to find a building plan of Syngerny Agencies. Sophia, I want you to set up a business and present it to Vanguard. Hardison can set up a website. Eliot, I want you to be on the security team for Vanguard.”

“What are you going to do?’ Sophie asked.

“I’m going to be the next ad man for Gardner Vance. I’m going to find out why Gardner wants Kinnetik . This will give me access to the business.”

“Do you know anything about advertising?” Hardison questioned.

“If I can be a high school principle, I should be able to present advertising to a client. Right now, I need to brush up on advertising.”

 

&*&*&*&*&*&

 

Justin was nervous about what he was going to tell Brian. He knew that Brian would understand after he blew a gasket.

“Brian, I need to talk to you,” Justin said as they took a seat on the sofa after dinner.

“What’s going on?” Brian asked, sitting beside him.

“Well, I found some interesting things. I got on the computer and found out that some of our clients are not renewing their contracts like they do when it expires.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Brian stated.

“I know so I looked into it further and found out that after calling some of our clients that they went with another company.”

“And you’re just fuckin’ telling me this now!” Brian yelled. He calmed himself before looking at Justin. “I’m listening.”

“A few weeks ago, I found out that some of our smaller clients were going to Syngerny.”

“Gardner Vance?” Brian yelled. “That slim ball? He almost got Ryder when he was selling. What does he want?”

“Brian, we have a meeting tomorrow with my cuz. I have no idea what Vance wants.”

“What’s this ‘cuz’ going to do?” Brian asked.

“I don’t know but he belongs to a group of people who help people like us. I called in a favor.”

“What did Vance do?”

“I found out that our former clients went to Syngerny and they are not happy. Their companies are not doing what we did. But their contracts are locked in for five years at the same money. Their products are not flying off the shelves like they were with us.”

Brian thought a bit about what Justin was telling him. He knew that they had to do something so he bit his tongue. “We’ll meet with your cousin. There’s a reason why Vance is doing this.”

“Brian, I know sorry is bullshit by I should have told you when I found out all this.”

“I know, Justin,” Brian replied as moved over on the sofa next to Justin. He took him in his arms. “Now that you told me, I think you’re right. I have noticed that fewer boards are being signed off with me. Can you trust these people coming tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Justin whispered as he settled in Brian’s arms. “They will find out what Vance wants and fix it.”

The next morning, Brian and Justin walked down into Kinnetic. He approached his assistant to get his messages.

“Brian, there are people in you conference room that said they have an appointment.” Brenda stated. “But I have no appointment on the books.”

“Brian, that’s them,” Justin whispered.

“That’s okay Brenda,” Brian replied. “Clear my morning. I need to take this meeting. Make sure that we are not disturbed.”

The two men walked into the office and closed the door. They made their way to the conference room.

“Eliot!” Justin exclaimed. He took Eliot into his arms. “Good to see you again.”

“Justin,” Eliot replied. He returned the hug. “Likewise.”

Eliot made the introductions.

“Now we have looked into Gardner Vance and found out that he wants to either purchase Kinnetic or sink you,” Hardison stated as he stood in front of two monitors on the wall. “He’s hated you since you bought Ryder in Pittsburgh.” Hardison was in his world with the computers.

“What’s the plan?” Justin asked.

“What do you mean plan?” Brian asked.

“Well,” Nate began. “The rich and powerful, they take what they want. We steal it back for you. Sometimes the bad guys make the best good guys. We provide ‘Leverage’.”

“Explain,” Brian said.

“Well, what do you want?” Nate questioned.

“I want that fucker gone,” Brian stated. “He’s taking my clients so I want him.”

“Good,” Nate replied. “Let’s get to work.”

“Do you trust them?” Brian asked Justin.

“Yes,” replied Justin. “Eliot has helped me before, I trust him with my life.”

Nate watched the emotions on both Justin’s and Brian’s faces. He had that same look with Eliot when they were alone. He knew love when he saw it on the men before him.

“All right then,” Nate stated. “Let’s go steal an ad company. Brian I need to talk to you.” He then turned to Parker. “Did you phone your friends?”

“Yup, all set,” Parker replied.

Brian took Justin and Nate to his office. He kissed Justin before Justin left his office. 

“I’m going back to the art department,” Justin stated. “We will get out of this.”

“I know,” Brian replied. He watched Justin leave and turned to Nate. “What can I do for you?”

“I need you to teach me on how to become a good ad man,” Nate stated.

“That I can’t teach you because I have never been a ‘good’ ad man,” Brian replied as he picked up a file on his desk. “But I can teach you to be a great ad man. What do you need.?”

“I need to learn how to be a great ad man,” Nate corrected himself. “I know you’re one of the best. We did a check on you and Justin. You are both well known in the advertising industry. Besides, having numerous Clios put you in the running. Even Vance doesn’t have that.”

“Okay, let’s get to work,” Brian stated as he started to teach Nate to be the next great ad man.

A few hours later, Brian taught Nate everything he knew. Brian knew that you couldn’t learn everything in a few hours but he gave him enough to get him through an interview that was set up that afternoon with Gardner Vance.

“Brian, I have something to tell you that if you want to tell Justin we will understand.”

“What is it?” Brian asked.

“We found out that you have a mole in your company. We’re taking care of it as we speak.”

“I knew it!” Brian exclaimed. “Somehow I knew that someone was planted but didn’t know who. After what Justin told me last night, I did some thinking. That was when I realized that someone was planted in my company. I had a gut feeling.”

“Hardison is looking into it,” Nate replied. “We need to put Parker on your team.”

“She could be my assistant,” Brian said.

“Parker, come to Brian’s office,” Nate said.

“Why did you say that?” Brian asked.

“When we are on the job, we wear ear pieces so that we can communicate with each other. It’s our way of being secure to know where each of us is.”

“Good to know,” Brian said. Just then his door opened. “Parker I could use you as an assistant. This would give you access to the building and no one would know. I’ll set you up with security.”

“Thanks,” Parker replied as she bounced into a chair in front of Brian’s desk.

“She has energy like another blond I know,” Brian chuckled. “We should get along just fine.”

Parker chuckled at Brian.

Brian got on the phone with security and got her set up. Minutes later, Harold, the head of his security, produced a badge for her. Brian then handed it off to her. “Does your team have a place to stay?”

“We were going to get rooms later,” Nate stated.

“Don’t,” Brian replied. “We have the third floor available for your team. There are two apartments there but someone will have to sleep on a pull out sofa. It also has access to an outside elevator so no one knows you’re there.”

“That’s okay,” Nate replied. “No one needs the sofa. Eliot and I have been together for four years. Hardison can have the other bedroom and the girls can take up the other apartment.”

Brian raised his eyebrows but then his gaydar was going off on Nate.

“I guess I better go get hired by Vance then,” Nate said as he rose from his chair. He then turned to Parker. “You be careful.”

“I will boss,” Parker replied.

“Do you have an ear bud, Parker?” Brian asked.

“Yeah.”

“Good to know,” Brian said. “Now let’s get to work.”

Just then Hardison came into Brian’s office. “I found him.” He handed a folder over to Brian.

“Who?” Brian asked taking the folder.

“Your mole,” Hardison answered. “His name is Kip Thomas. He’s actually Vance’s nephew on his wife’s side so the name never popped up when you did a reference check on security.”

“Now that is interesting,” Brian whispered as he thumbed through the file. “His sales record has been dropping these past few months. When he came here, he brought in at least two accounts per week. Now he’s lucky if he’s bringing in three a month. I was thinking of letting him go.”

“Don’t. We could use this,” Hardison replied. “Parker, you set up?”

Parker nodded to him.

“Take these.” Hardison handed her a few bugs.

“Okay, let’s get to work,” Brian stated.

Hardison went back to the conference room. He heard Eliot say that he was ‘in’ which meant he was at Syngerny. He talked to Parker as she made her way to Kip’s office to plant the microphone and camera.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&

 

As for Sophie, Hardison set her up with a company out of Mexico based on the Patrón Spirits Company. The name of the bogus company was Potions Spirit Company. It was a liquor company that sold high end tequila that is expensive. Hardison piggy backed the website and changed a few things to include Sophie as CEO. He based the company in Europe to throw Vance off just in case Brian wanted to go after the real company.

Hardison also set up Nate in the system as being one of the best advertising men in the U.S. He made it look like Nate was not happy at his last job and that Nate would be trying to take New York by storm.

Hardison had already set up Eliot in the Syngerny system for a security job.

Eliot made his way to the security locker room and stole a uniform. He clipped his security badge to his shirt with his hair tied back and walked up to the front desk right inside the doors.

“Who are you?” 

“Well, I got hired this morning,” Eliot replied and spied the man’s name. “Could you show me the ropes, Eric?”

“Sure,” Eric replied. “Sometimes I wish HR would tell me when they hire someone new. Eric Tracker.” Eric held out his hand.

“Jack Eastman,” Eliot replied as he shook his hand.

Eric showed Eliot the layout of the building. Eliot made sure he knew which doors had security and which didn’t.

When Eric and Eliot returned to the front desk, he spoke into his ear bud very quietly. “I’m in.”

“I need to do my rounds,” Eric said.

“I’ll be here,” Eliot replied and took a seat.

“Can you get to Vance’s office and plant the things?” Hardison asked Eliot.

“Will do.”

When Eric returned, Eliot told Eric that Vance wanted to see him.

As Eliot approached Vance’s office, he saw Vance leave. He also saw that the secretary was not at her desk so this gave him ample time to enter and plant the microphones and cameras. He put a microphone in the lamp on his desk and a mini camera on the wall sconce. He carefully looked outside the office door and slipped back out, making his way around the halls. He passed Nate coming in the building and nodded his head. He saw another door and when he peeked inside, he noticed that it was a conference room. He put another microphone under the phone and another camera so that it showed the front of the room where presentations were presented to clients.

“Done.”

Hardison was on the computer and watched as Vance came back into the office and looked into the file on his desk. A few minutes later, he then watched as Nate entered the office.

“Parker, could you send Brian in?” Hardison asked.

Parker and Brian entered the conference room and stood behind Hardison. Brian watched as Nate shook hands with Vance.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&

 

Before his next appointment, Vance was going through the file of his next appointment. It was on a man named Thomas Harding. He couldn’t believe that he was applying for a job from the experience in his hands. Gardner Vance knew he was getting the best. This file was even better than the experience of Brian Kinney.

“You’re next appointment is here,” his secretary stated.

Just then his door opened. “Mr. Harding, welcome to Syngerny.” Gardner held out his hand.

“Mr. Vance, glad to be here,” Nate replied as he shook the hand presented to him. “Nice office.”

“Coffee?”

“Yes, please,” Nate replied as he took a seat.

Nate felt like he wanted to throw up. He hated being in the same room with this man. It was giving him a bad vibe.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&

 

Brian watched what unfolded before his eyes. “I saw Gardner at the Clio Awards and he gave me a bad taste in my mouth.”

“From what I found out, he’s a scumbag,” Hardison stated. “Brian what do you know about Patrón Spirit Company?”

“They’re a brand of tequila that is produced in Mexico. They have tequila named Roca Patrón Añejo that’s smooth, sweet, a great body and a long lasting finish. Kind of like me. It’s $85 a bottle. The bottle is 750 ml which converts to 1.6 pints. Why?”

“I found on the net that they are looking for a new ad agency to take them on. Their advertising spending is $45 million. How come you don’t want them?”

“This is the first I’m hearing about this,” Brian replied as he read what Hardison found on the monitors before him. This did pick his interest. 

“I piggy backed this company for the one I set up with Sophie. It has a different internet access but everything is the same. I included Sophie as their CEO of the company.”

“I will call them right now,” Brian stated.

“Brian would you like to have some fun?” Hardison asked.

“Hell yeah,” Brian exclaimed. “What did you have in mind?”

“I set up an appointment with Sophie to see Kip at ten this morning,” Hardison explained. “She should be about finished by now. Parker, do your thing.”

Brian watched on the monitor as Nate got the job.

Brian and Parker returned to Brian’s office. He took his seat and buzzed Justin to come to his office.

Justin came in and plopped himself into Brian’s lap. He never saw Parker in the room. He proceeded to kiss Brian. It was then he heard a giggle in the room. He looked to the front of Brian’s desk and smiled.

“This doesn’t bother you?” Justin asked.

“No, I love watching two people who love each other,” Parker stated. “It reminds me of Nate and Eliot.”

Justin’s eyes got big when he heard this. He never thought his cousin was gay.

“You didn’t know?” Brian asked as he tightened his hold on Justin’s waist.

“No.”

“Parker is there a way to monitor Kip’s phone calls?” Brian asked.

“All set.” Parker smiled at Brian. She liked this man.

Just then Brian’s intercom buzzed with word that Kip wanted to see him.

Kip walked into the room just minutes before Justin moved to the other chair in front of Brian’s desk.

“Brian I got a proposal that I would like for you to look at,” Kip stated as he gave the file to Brian.

Brian took it and as he leafed through it, he noticed that there were a lot of similarities with the real company. When he got to the end of the file he said one word. “No.”

“What do you mean ‘no’?” Kip asked. “They have a $45 million dollar advertising expense. We should grab this before someone else does.”

Just then Parker picked up a pile of folders and proceeded out of the office. She bumped into Kip as she passed him, knocking the files out of her hands.

“Parker!” Brian yelled. “How about we continue this later?” He watched as Parker picked up the files. What he didn’t see was that she planted a bug on his lapel and cloned his phone.

“Of course, sir,” Parker said apologizing and left the office with tears in her eyes. She went to the conference from the other entrance and gave her phone to Hardison.

“Nice job on the waterworks,” Hardison stated.

“Thanks.”

Back in the office, Justin gave Brian a mean look. “What’s wrong with you?”

Brian just looked at Justin and then turned to Kip.

“No,” Brian repeated to Kip. “I will not put this company in jeopardy. If I had an office in Europe then I would do this but not now. I will not do it and that’s my final answer. Subject over!” Brian handed the file back to Kip.

“But Brian, this will put us on the market in Europe,” Justin stated playing along with the game.

Brian stared at Justin and shook his head. He then picked up a file on his desk and looked through it.

Kip didn’t know what to say. He never saw Brian like this before. Kip never thought Brian would turn down money that high.

“Alright then,” Kip said. “I will give Leigh Van Horne a call.” He then left Brian’s office.

“You do that,” Brian answered.

After the door was closed, Brian and Justin chuckled softly.

“Did you see his face?” Brian asked.

“Yeah.”

They made their way to the conference room to hear the call to Sophie. The four of then watched as Kip left Brian’s office and make his way to his office. 

“Miss Van Horne, I’m sorry to say this but my boss will not accept your offer.”

“That’s a shame,” Sophie stated. “I was hoping to work with Brian Kinney. I’ve heard great things about him.”

“I know of one other company that might help you,” Kip replied. He got a business card out of his wallet and gave it to her.

She looked at him and didn’t say a word. “Thank you for your time.” She then left his office.

After the woman left his office, Kip left, then got into his car and made a call on his phone.

The three men in the conference room were listening on the conversation.

“Hey, uncle, it’s me,” Kip said.

“What can I do for you?” Gardner questioned.

“Brian just turned down a $45 million contract so I’m sending her to you.”

“Who’s the contract for?” Gardner asked.

“Potion Spirit Company,” Kip answered. “They’re out of Europe.”

“Well now. Why doesn’t Kinney want them?”

“Because of it being in Europe. What do you think?”

“I want this,” Gardner responded. ‘”This will put him in his place. I’ll give her to Harding. He’s the new ad man I hired this morning. We’ll see what he can do with his first campaign with us.”

Kip gave him the website from the file from his phone. He knew he couldn’t do it at the office because all the computers were monitored through Brian’s computer.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&

 

Back in the conference room, Brian turned to Justin. “You know what this means?”

“That if Vanguard gets the contract then we have Vanguard.”

“I like how your scheming mind works,” Brian snickered.

“You two really do know each other,” Hardison stated.

“Yeah,” Justin replied. “I’ve always been onto him.”

“Got that right,” Brian laughed and kissed Justin.

“Now all we have to do is get Vance to sign over Vanguard and that is going to be easy,” Hardison said. He said nothing for a moment as he listened to the device in his ear. “Here,” Hardison said as he handed over an ear bud to Brian.

“Yeah.”

“Hey, leave that up to me,” Nate said in his ear. “I have a great office and I will take that meeting with Sophie. We’ll hammer out a contract and inside we will put in fine print the purchase of said company in it. He won’t know what hit him. I will need some help Brian. I’ll give a contract to Sophie so that you can work on it with the new wording.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Brian replied. He then slipped the ear piece out. “All set. I have a call to make and a campaign to do. 

 

&*&*&*&*&*&

 

Sophie dressed in a very expensive suit with her hair done up to look like a Duchess. She walked into Syngerny as if she owned the place. Walking up to the security counter, Sophie leaned on the counter.

“I hope you can help me,” Sophie more or less asked. “I’m looking for the office of Mr. Thomas Harding.” She looked right at Eliot.

“Right this way, miss,” Eliot replied. He led her down the hall right to Nate’s office. “Here we are.”

“Thank you, Jack,” Sophie said as she spied his name tag.

Eliot nodded his head and left her.

“I’m Leigh Van Horne,” Sophie said to the woman in front of her. “I have an appointment with Mr. Harding.”

Sophie was shown into Nate’s office.

“Miss Van Horne,” Nate rose from his desk and walked around to the front. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Would you like anything before we start?”

“No thank you,” Sophie replied. She took the chair Nate showed her as his secretary left them alone.

“What can I do for you?” Nate asked in character. He didn’t know if his office was bugged or not.

“I would like you to set up a campaign for Potion Spirit Company. We want into the American market again. We are looking for an agency.” Sophie handed the file to Nate.

Nate went through the file and his eyes got big at the amount of their advertising budget. “Is this amount right?”

“Yes,” Sophie said. “This budget is for three years. Can you do anything with that?”

“I know I would take this but we will have to get Mr. Vance behind it. Let me call him.”

After Nate talked to Gardner, they left the office and went into Gardner’s.

“Mr. Vance, I would like to introduce you to Miss Leigh Van Horne,” Nate said. “Miss Van Horn, Gardner Vance.”

Gardner saw the beautiful woman enter his office. She showed enough sex appeal to make Vance weak at the knees.

“Miss Van Horne, please to make your acquaintance. Call me Gardner.” When he raised his hand, he took hers and kissed her fingers. “What can Syngerny do for you?” He showed Leigh and Thomas to the chairs in front of his desk.

“You can call me Leigh,” Sophie replied. “My company is looking for an agency for our advertising campaign. As I told Thomas here, we have a budget of $45 million dollars for the next three years. I have heard great things about this company. I did go to Kinnetic and they wouldn’t touch us.”

When Gardner heard the amount of money, he put the biggest smile on his face. “Well, that is a lot of money. What did Mr. Kinney say?” Gardner had a terrible taste in his mouth when he said Brian’s name.

“It’s not worth repeating,” Sophie whispered. “That’s why I came to you. I don’t want my company to deal with people like that. I see you as a man that can get the job done.”

“I want this campaign, Gardner,” Nate stated. “I will show you that I can work miracles with any campaign.”

“Okay, Thomas, you can show me what you can do. Take Leigh here back to your office. Show her what you are made of so that we have her business.”

Sophie and Nate left to go back to Nate’s office.

“Now, I need to get to work,” Nate said. “How about we set up an appointment tomorrow and I will show you a preliminary of what you could expect from us.”

“That’s fine,” Sophie replied. “How does eleven sound? Do you have time for dinner tonight?”

“I could find the time,” Nate said and marked his calendar. “How does five sound?”

“That sounds great,” Sophie replied. “I can come to pick you up then.”

“I will see you then,” Nate said.

They shook hands and she left.

Sophie made her way down to the front doors. She passed Eliot and winked at him.

When Eliot saw the wink he blushed.

“What is it with you and women?” Eric asked. “That’s the tenth woman that winked at you.”

“What can I say?” Eliot laughed. “I just got it.”

Eric shook his head and went back to the monitors to make sure everything was all right.

Back in Brian’s office, Justin and Brian were putting together a campaign for Nate to present to Sophie and Gardner. It was hard for Brian to come up with something that did not have his signature trademark about thinking outside the box. He had to go back to his roots when he first started working for Marty Ryder all those years ago. It wasn’t until he thought of his first campaign that gave him the money to buy his loft. That was when an idea formed in his head.

After a few hours, Brian stood back and looked at the boards. He could tell that they were not created with Brian Kinney in mind. This is what he wanted. Now all Nate had to do was present them to Gardner and Sophie.

When Sophie picked up Nate at five, they were making their way to Kinnetic offices.

“Is Kip still in his office?” Nate looked at Sophie as if he was talking to her but he was actually talking to Hardison through the earpiece.

“No, he’s in the art department,” Hardison replied.

They made it to the side door and entered the building. This hallway took them to the office of Brian Kinney. This was the door that Brian used when he returned from a meeting and didn’t want to be seen by his employees. They walked right up to Brenda’s desk and she nodded to them as they entered Brian’s office.

Brian was in the conference room when Hardison asked Brian about Kip. Brian went to Kip’s office but his secretary told him that he was up in the art department. When he entered the art department, he watched as Kip was talking to Justin. 

Justin saw out of the corner of his eye that Brian was standing at the door. He could read Brian’s lips as Brian said ‘stall’.

Brian then left the art department and went back to his office.

“Is the campaign done?” Nate asked. “I hope you had enough time.”

Brian laughed at Nate. “I’ve had the campaign done two hours ago. With Justin’s help, we came up with something that should impress both Gardner and Sophie. It doesn’t have my signature anywhere.”

“What do you mean by ‘signature’?” Nate asked as he helped himself to Brian’s JB. “Want one?”

“Sure,” Brian replied.

“Make that three,” Sophie said.

“What I mean is that when an ad man puts together a campaign, he has a way of putting together the best campaign of his life. It becomes his signature. But when I opened Kinnetic in Pittsburgh, I wanted to do something different. I started doing it just before I left Ryder Agencies. It’s called thinking outside the box. We use sex, fun and it has to be edgy. I had to tone it down a bit for you. Gardner doesn’t use those things in his ad campaigns. He thinks they don’t sell.

“I now know how you got those Clios.” Nate raised his glass to the great ad man.

“Now let’s get you on board with this campaign,” Brian stated.

“Brian, I brought that contract for you to fix,” Nate told him. “Can you insert a paragraph to include that when the contract is signed it includes the sale of Syngerny? I’ll give the contract to Hardison so that he can scan the document into his computer and include the new paragraph. Vance is going to shit in his pants when he finds out that he sold his company to you.”

“I’ll get on that after we finish up here,” Brian stated.

Brian explained the whole campaign to Nate. He was impressed with the work that was done. He then got together with Justin to include the paragraph so that it was ironclad when they stood in front of Vance.

Meanwhile, Eliot was getting off duty. He went into the locker room and got out of his uniform. He donned his own jacket and went out the side door. After making sure he wasn’t followed, he took his hair out of the band that held it and put on a pair of sunglasses. He then got a cab and made his way to the apartment that he was going to share with Hardison and Nate.

Brian and Justin went to their loft. It was good to just take an elevator to their place rather than take a car through traffic.

“Do you think we can pull this off?” Justin asked.

“I think that we can,” Brian replied as he got them a drink. “All we have to do is sit back and let the team work.”

 

&*&*&*&*&*&

 

The Leverage team arrived at their apartments. Parker and Sophie took up one apartment and the men took up the other one.

When Hardison went to put his bag in one of the bedrooms, he noticed a sock on the handle. He knew this was Nate’s and Eliot’s room. It was a policy that if he shared a room with the two lovers, they would put a sock on the handle to show what room was their’s.

Nate saw the sock and chuckled. He entered the room and suddenly he was pushed up against the door as a pair of lips started sucking on his neck. His cock got instantly hard knowing this was his lover of four years. Nate’s hands started roaming the skin under his.

Eliot could never get enough of Nate. Their love kept growing with the time that they spent together. He moved his leg in between Nate’s and pushed his hips forward. His leg encountered a hard cock which made his own harder.

“God, I want you,” Eliot groaned.

“Then take me,” was whispered back against Eliot’s lips.

They broke apart and proceeded to take each others clothes off. Before they knew it, Nate was on the bed on his back with Eliot making his way up Nate’s body. He kissed every inch he could reach. This was sending Nate’s libido into overdrive. His body settled between Nate’s legs.

Nate’s hands caressed through Eliot’s long hair, feeling the silkiness. He loved his lover’s hair. As his body was kissed in all his favorite spots, Nate rose his hips wanting contact on his cock. He could feel Eliot’s body above his own without touching his. Nate’s hands went down Eliot’s body. Eliot’s body rose up until his lips were encased in another heated kiss.

“God, I love you,” Eliot whispered between kisses.

“I love you, too,” Nate breathed.

Their love took a long time to this point until Eliot got comfortable to repeat those words back to Nate. It was the love of his ‘family’ that gave Eliot the courage to say those words. He didn’t trust people enough until he got to know them. But when he became part of a ‘family’ eight years ago, those simple words rolled off his tongue easily to say them to Nate. Eliot couldn’t have had a better partner.

Eliot took Nate’s right nipple into his mouth and bit it then sucked it hard while his other hand tweaked the other nipple. This rose Nate’s chest off the bed as tingles rode his body and settled on his cock.

“Take me,” Nate whispered.

Eliot knew that if he didn’t take Nate now then Nate would explode between them. He then proceeded to look in the bed side table for something to ease the way. When he felt a bottle and condoms, he pulled both out and chuckled. He held it up for Nate to see.

“Always trust them for protectiveness,” Eliot laughed. He threw the condoms back in the drawer.

They have been monogamous since the year after they met. Each realized that there was no one else out there for either of them to hide their profession.

Eliot slicked his fingers up and brought them down between Nate’s legs. He loved the noises that Nate made when they made love. 

When Eliot lowered his hand to Nate’s entrance, Nate grabbed behind his knees and rose them to his chest. As the fingers ran across his entrance, he rose his chest and pulled his head back exposing his neck. There was little pain as Eliot’s fingers entered him but nothing would stop him from having Eliot inside him. He could feel the sweat forming on his forehead as his body temperature rose. Then he felt lips kiss his collarbone.

Eliot knew not to make marks on Nate’s neck for the world to see. That’s why he used Nate’s collarbone and anything below the neck as his marking territory. He knew that Nate would love the mark because it would show Nate that he belonged to Eliot.

After entering three fingers, Nate screamed.

“God!” Nate yelled when Eliot touched his prostate. “Make love to me now.” Nate looked into Eliot’s eyes.

That one look melted Eliot as he felt his cock get painfully hard. He rose upon his knees between Nate’s legs and slicked himself. Just one touch on his cock made it throb painfully. As his upper body moved over Nate, he took his cock into his hand and lined up until he entered Nate.

When Nate felt Eliot enter him a little, he put his feet behind Eliot’s ass and pulled him forward. He hissed at the burn but it was worth it.

“You okay?” Eliot asked with concern. He knew his cock wasn’t small but he also knew that Nate was a closet case for pain.

“Yeah,” Nate whispered as his body became accustomed to the pain. “I needed that. Now fuck me.”

Eliot looked right into Nate’s eyes and saw the passion in them. He then rose Nate’s legs over his shoulders and started pushing his cock inside repeatedly. Being inside his lover was like heaven. After a few minutes, he slowed down and slowly kissed Nate showing him his love. Eliot was a romantic man so he loved making love to Nate. It was the one thing in his life that meant the most to him. Being with Nate calmed him because of the life he led before joining the team.

Nate watched the look come over Eliot’s features. He rose his hand and caressed Eliot’s face.

“I love you, you know,” Nate murmured.

“I know, I love you too,” Eliot replied.

Eliot continued making slow love to Nate. He knew when Nate was ready to cum by the look on his face and he could feel the tingle in his own spine that he was also close. He looked down and watched as the pre-cum oozed out of Nate’s cock. Taking it into his hand, he began to stroke it up and down. As he did this, Eliot kissed Nate’s neck until he reached his collarbone. There was a spot on Nate’s shoulder that he loved leaving his mark. It was one place that no one would notice so he sucked.

When Nate felt his skin sucked in that one spot, he groaned and brought his head back. As his back arched, his cock erupted into Eliot’s hand.

Eliot was enjoying himself until he felt Nate’s cum erupt over his hand. He pumped into Nate’s body a few more time and came inside his lover. It was the greatest feeling to have nothing between them when they made love.

Nate felt his walls being coated which brought out more of his juices onto Eliot’s hand.

“Yes!” he screamed.

Eliot was breathing hard as his body covered Nate’s. He lightly kissed the body beneath his own until his breathing evened out. Nate’s juices covered both of them as Eliot brought his body down on top of Nate.

Nate brought his hands around Eliot’s back and held him in place. He loved having Eliot on top of him. It was like having a security blanket. They both rested for a minute.

Eliot rose off Nate and got a couple of Kleenexes to clean them off. After this was done, Eliot curled up to Nate. His head was on Nate’s shoulder over his heart while his fingers played with the little hairs that covered Nate’s chest. He had the right amount of hair on his chest which Eliot loved running his fingers through.

Nate draped his arm around Eliot’s shoulders as their legs entwined. This was another moment he loved while they laid beside one another and not have a care in the world.

“Are we set for tomorrow?” Eliot asked.

“Yes,” Nate replied. “Brian talked to me about the campaign he designed. Sophie will sign the contract in triplicate, two being real and two being the fakes. You and Parker will be sent into Vanguard tomorrow night and put the fake ones into the file and take the real ones. The fake ones will have the sale of Vanguard in it with his signature and he will not know what happened. The real contracts will have Gardner Vance’s signature. Then Brian and Justin will enter with McSweeten and Taggert the day after tomorrow.”

“What is going to happen?”

“Well from what Parker told me earlier, she told her friends that there was something fishy about the way Gardner Vance bought up the other ad agencies. The FBI looked into it and they think that they have a case of tax evasion and embezzlement. Now that the FBI knows this, they are going to have walk in with Brian and Justin.”

“That is going to totally chap Gardner’s ass when he finds out,” Eliot laughed. “I’m going to watch this on the monitors when it goes down. I want to see Gardner squirm.”

“We’re also going to have Brian wired for sound with a camera on one of his buttons. Parker told the FBI she was going to do this for them so that they have the proof. She made it sound like Brian and Justin were the ones who suggested this so that the FBI wouldn’t get into trouble.”

“This is going to be good.” Eliot was still drawing patterns on his lover’s chest. “We should get some sleep. You need to be in full form tomorrow.”

“All right,” Nate replied. He rose Eliot’s head and kissed him. He sent his tongue into Eliot’s mouth leaving him with a thought for the night.

Eliot could feel himself getting hard again but when Nate broke the kiss, Eliot kissed Nate’s heart.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&

 

Brian and Justin finished making love. Since they got married, they never used condoms anymore. Brian fell more in love every time with Justin. The feel of his walls with nothing on his cock was out of this world. He could feel every texture inside Justin which didn’t take him long in coming inside the blond.

As for Justin, making love with no condoms was the greatest feeling. He could feel every vein on Brian’s cock as it entered his body. It was like making love for the first time every time.

Their breathing was haggard as they came down from their high. Their love for each other was the same as it was from the moment Brian saw Justin under that street lamp.

“Are we ready for tomorrow?” Justin asked as he put his head over Brian’s heart. He played with Brian’s nipple with just one finger.

“Yeah,” Brian replied as he smoked his cigarette. “We’ll have the FBI with us when we enter Gardner’s office. This is going to chap his ass.”

“What are you going to do with the company when the sale is announced in his office?”

“I will keep it open,” Brian decided. “It will be announced in the paper later that Kinnetic purchased Syngerny fair and square while Gardner goes down. I will have to hire someone who I can trust to oversee Kinnetik while I run Syngerny. You know what I think?”

“Cynthia?”

“She’s been with me since I was with Ryder and she knows how to handle the business. I could leave Theodore in charge of the Pittsburgh office. It’s small enough that he can handle the small jobs. Cynthia can oversee Kinnetik while I take care of Syngerny with you helping me. I won’t be able to go anywhere if and when I get the contract for Patrón Spirits Company. We will have our work cut out for us on that one.”

“I think you have something there,” Justin replied. “I like the idea of Ted running the office with Cynthia being here. As for Patrón, we will be busy. Now how about we get some sleep?”

“You’re right, as always,” Brian said. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Justin snuggled into Brian’s arms loving the feeling of being secure in them.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&

 

The next morning, Hardison handed the fake contracts to Nate before they all left the apartment. Hardison, Parker and Nate made their way to Kinnetik. Eliot made his way to work as Sophie stayed behind to get ready for her appointment with Thomas Harding aka Nate.

Brian made his way to his office. He stopped at his assistant’s desk and picked up a cup of coffee along with his messages. Noticing that there was a call back from Mexico, he booted up his computer and got ready to make a call of a lifetime. If this call came out with an appointment from Patrón Spirits Company then Kinnetik will have cornered the North American market. He already had contracts from Canada. Now with Mexico, this put him in the market to have it all.

Nate arrived at his office with the storyboards from Brian to pitch to Miss Van Horne from Potion Spirits. He also had the notes to go over so that if Gardner Vance should show up during the presentation then his ass was covered. Nate made his way over to the conference room where coffee was set up. As he was putting up his boards, Gardner walked into the room.

“Morning, Thomas.”

“Morning, sir,” Nate replied as he turned to hear the door close.

“Please, Thomas, the name is Gardner.” Gardner looked at the boards that were in front of the room. “These are quite good. I read about the company online and you sure put together a great campaign. How did you do this in one night?”

“Well, I sat in my hotel room last night and this just came to me. I came in first thing this morning and did the design myself. I used to do the graphics on my own campaigns at my other job. I hated the artists that did them so I started to do them myself. I knew what I wanted with the companies and the rest is history.”

“Well this is great work. How is it that you wanted the move? Did you not like someone at your last job?” Gardner was curious as to why a man with great intellectual knowledge of advertising left his last place.

“Let’s just say that there was some in house trouble that I was accused of and they left me the option of being demoted or I could leave with my head held high with a great reference. I found out later that it was done by someone else so they offered me my job back. But I told them I was leaving. The rest they say is history.” Nate was thinking about what happened to a co-worker when he was with the life insurance company he worked with before he met up with his ‘family’.

“Well, if you do this kind of work in one night then you will be worth to keep around. Do you mind if I sit in on the meeting? If they take the contract, I want my signature on the contract. Would you mind? We will share the bonus. Is that all right with you?”

Nate looked at Gardner and thought it was a good idea. If things went all right with the sale then his name wouldn’t be on the contract. “That’s fine with me. On the next contract, I want the bonus myself.” This would leave him the clear.

“Okay,” Gardner replied. Just then the phone buzzed on the table that Miss Van Horne was there for their meeting.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&

 

At Kinnetik in the conference room next to Brian’s office, Justin and Brian watched as the presentation was given to Potions Spirits Company. Parker and Hardison watched Nate in action. Brian watched as if it was him many years ago giving his first presentation. He smiled as Nate proceeded with the campaign.

After Nate finished his worked, hands were shaken and Miss Van Horne signed the contracts. Everything was falling into place for Brian and Justin. This put a smile on Brian’s face.

“I have a call to make,” Brian said as he made his way to his office with Justin following him.

“Cynthia, how are you?” Brian asked as he got on a teleconference call to the Pittsburgh office.

“Fine, Brian, how’s everything with the two of you?” Cynthia saw both Justin and Brian on the monitor. She knew that something was up.

“Fine. Can you get Theodore in your office? We have some good news,” Brian asked.

“He’s sitting here with me now.”

“Good. How would the two of you like to run each your own company?” Brian wanted to throw this out to his people to see their reaction.

“What do you mean, Brian?” Ted asked. “Are you taking over another company?”

“As we speak,” Brian replied. “Tomorrow morning I will be acquiring Syngerny. How does that sound?”

“You don’t mean…” Ted was floored to hear this.

“Yes, I found out that that fucker was taking my clients. I will own that company come morning, lock, stock and barrel with a little bit of help from the FBI. What I want is for you, Cynthia, to take over Kinnetik New York while Ted takes over Kinnetik Pittsburgh. Justin and I will run the new company. I will have a press conference stating that we will be the new owners of Syngerny but the name will be changed.”

“What does the FBI have to do with the company?” Cynthia asked.

“It just so happens that a friend of Justin’s has found out that Gardner has been embezzling funds from takeovers and for also tax evasions. This will put him in deep water with the courts. It’s a long story but we will fill you in on it later. So are you both ready for your own companies?”

“You bet,” Cynthia replied. “Just to let you know Brian, Ted and I had a conversation a little while ago and if we were given our own companies, we want the same deal you gave us when you handed this office over to us.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” Brian said. “This will give you each a bigger set of profits with some of the money coming to us. We will iron out the logistics later. Now I have to go talk to some people. Good to know we are on the same page. We’ll talk later.”

“Thanks, Brian,” Cynthia said.

“Thanks boss,” Ted replied. He had such a smile on his face that he now could show Wertshafters what kind of a business man he was to become. He was thrilled at the news.

After Brian got off the call he turned to Justin. “Well, are you ready?”

“You bet,” Justin replied. “How about we dress up for the meeting with Vance as we walk in with the two agents from the FBI?”

“Now you’re talking,” Brian answered. He moved to Justin and took him into his arms and kissed him.

Back at the meeting, Vance rose from his chair. “How about you take Miss Van Horne here to Juni for lunch. It has contemporary American food. She can sample our food for a change. We have an account there and I will get my secretary to set up lunch.”

“That would be great,” Nate said. “Thanks Gardner.”

The two proceeded out of the building and into her car service.

“We’ll have lunch on that idiot,” Nate replied. He noticed the window up between them and the driver. “Let’s go.”

The rest of the day went according to plan. Hardison got the fake contracts ready for Eliot and Parker to make the switch in the night. He would be listening in the apartment to their conversations as the two entered Syngerny that night.

Parker talked with her friends from the FBI and they were ready to be at Kinnetik at 8:00 AM to go with Brian and Justin to Vance’s office. They would have video and recordings of their conversation. What the FBI didn’t know was that Hardison would have his own video and microphones on Brian’s suit so that if something happens to the FBI equipment, the FBI would be covered.

That night, Eliot and Parker suited up into black clothing and made their way into Syngerny. Parker had her building climbing equipment just in case they needed to make a quick exit off the top of the building. Eliot carried nothing as he was a ‘hitter’ which meant that he had his fists and smarts to knock a person out. He hated guns.

Eliot followed Parker into the alley and slipped inside when she saw someone coming out of the back of the building. Eliot saw that it was Eric coming out. When the coast was clear, both made their way to the law offices to exchange the contracts. Eliot knew where the cameras were set up and they stayed out of the blind eye.

Parker picked the office door and they both entered. They looked through the file cabinets and found one locked. She picked the lock and proceeded to rifle through the files.

“Nothing here,” she whispered to Eliot. She continued looking around the office until she came upon a safe inside the cupboard behind a desk.

Eliot kept an eye out to make sure no one came back to the offices. He then heard a noise. As he looked up the hall, he watched as the night watchman checked each door.

“We have company,” Eliot whispered as he quietly closed the door and locked it.

Parker stopped what she was doing, making sure she wasn’t making a noise. When the door knob rattled, she watched as the shadow moved across the floor.

They waited another couple of minutes and then Eliot opened the door quietly and looked out. He watched as the watchman went down the hall and turned.

Parker then proceeded to open the safe. It was an easy one to crack with her experience. She found the file with the real contracts and exchanged the real ones with the fake ones. The safe was closed and they made their way out of the building.

“We’re on our way,” Parker said in her earpiece.

They got into the car that Brian loaned them and they made their way back to the elevator that would take them up to their apartments. Each changed into street clothes and made their way to Brian and Justin’s including Hardison. Everyone was meeting at Brian and Justin’s for a late dinner.

Justin opened the door and the three others entered.

“How did it go?” Brian asked as he approached Hardison.

“Piece of cake,” Hardison replied as he handed over a file to Brian.

Brian opened the file and saw the real contracts. He proceeded to his desk set up in the corner and shredded them. “Now we wait for the morning. I can’t wait to see the look on Gardner’s face when he finds out that I own his company.”

“And that he will be going to jail,” Justin concluded. He gave his sunshine smile to Brian.

“Now who’s hungry?” Brian asked as Justin’s stomach rumbled. “Don’t tell me.”

“You,” Justin smiled. “I could eat.”

Everyone in the room laughed as they heard the rumble. Brian ordered Thai then got everyone another drink. The evening was shared with stories about each of them sharing their experiences of the team on how they became what they did for a living.

After dinner was eaten and another drink was enjoyed by each, they broke up and went to their rooms. They all had a big day ahead of them.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&

 

The next morning, Brian and Justin got into their best suits and headed to Kinnetik. Hardison put an American flag pin on Brian’s lapel. It contained a camera with a microphone so that the meeting would be taped for them.

Brian’s phone then buzzed.

“Brian, there are two men here to see you,” Brenda, his assistant, said. 

“Send them in,” Brian replied. He watched as Sophie and Nate left the room to the conference room. Parker and Hardison stayed.

The two FBI agents entered.

“Mr. Brian Kinney, may I introduce you to Agents McSweeten and Taggert from the FBI,” Hardison introduced.

“Gentlemen.” Brian shook hands with each of the agents.

“Mr. Kinney,” McSweeten replied as he shook Brian’s hand. “We’re ready when you are. Are you wired at all?”

“I hope you don’t mind, “ Hardison started to say. “I have them wired with something that we’re in the process of testing out. It’s small enough that you can’t see or detect. When the job is done, we’ll give you the tape of what goes down.”

Both Hardison and Parker were dressed in suits showing their fake FBI badges.

Brian looked at Hardison and Parker and realized their whole persona changed. He watched as Parker became a proper person that was all business not the bubbly girl that flopped down into a chair when he first met her. It was then that he understood that each of them could change their roles when the job suited them.

“Let’s get this done then,” Taggert stated. “We have their bank statements all lined up with what they were doing. Now we only need proof. Can you do that?”

“You don’t know who you’re talking to,” Hardison replied. “This man will give you Gardner Vance on a platter when we’re done.”

“You got that right,” Brian responded playing Hardison’s game. He looked at Justin and saw the smile. He knew that his husband came up with a plan.

The six of them left Kinnetik with Brian, Justin, Parker, and Hardison in one car and the other two in their own.

After entering the Syngerny building, Brian saw Eliot at the security desk.

“We’re here to see Gardner Vance,” Brian said. “I’m Brian Kinney.”

“I’ll phone up to see if you’re expected,” Eliot replied as he phoned Vance’s office.

After a few minutes Eliot said to the six people in front of him. “He’s not expecting you but he will see you. I’ll take you up.”

The six people followed Eliot up to Gardner’s office. After they were escorted into Gardner’s office, Brian walked right up and sat in one of the chairs in front of Gardner’s desk. Justin took up the other.

“Brian, what do you want with me? I have a busy day.”

“Morning to you to, Gardner,” Brian replied. “I have a busy day ahead of me also and it starts right here.” 

“What is the meaning of this?” Gardner asked. 

“If you look at the last contract you signed, you will find that when you signed it, you also sold your company to me.” Brian watched as Gardner’s face when white.

“What do you mean?” Gardner couldn’t believe what was being said.

“Get the contract and your lawyer here to prove it,” Brian stated. “I can wait.” He crossed his right leg over his left and got comfortable. He turned to Justin and smiled.

Gardner was on the phone and barked at his lawyer to come to his office with the contract that was signed by Potions Spirit Company.

The door to Gardner’s office opened a few minutes later. When the lawyer handed over the papers to Gardner, Gardner looked through them. When he came to the last page, Brian watched as Gardner’s eyes got so big that he thought they were going to fall out of his head.

“This is not right,” Gardner yelled. “What are you up to Kinney?”

“I should also introduce my friends to you here,” Brian smirked. “This here are FBI Agents McSweeten and Taggert along with Agents Parker and Hardison. They have come here to arrest you.”

Gardner’s face went completely white. He knew that his schemes to close up those smaller companies and put the money into an offshore account was too good to be true. “But I have done nothing wrong.”

“Did you think we didn’t know about the ‘little people’, Mr. Vance?” Justin questioned. “When it comes to advertising, it’s the ‘little people’ that keeps your company flowing. Just because you go after whale accounts doesn’t make you famous.”

“And what do you know about things like that?” Gardner asked.

Brian looked towards Justin and knew he was on a roll, so he gave him the floor.

“Well, since we started Kinnetik New York, we have a company that’s bigger than yours,” Justin replied. Beside him he heard Brian snort which was very unlike him. “We treat the small companies with the same zest and appeal as the whale accounts. How do you think we got into the Fortune 500?”

“That still doesn’t explain how you got Potions Spirit Company to include the clause about the sale of my company to you.” Gardner couldn’t wait how that was going to come out.

“Well, you see Mr. Vance,” Justin stated. “When Miss Van Horne came to us and wanted our contract with us we said no. But then Brian asked that if she got the account with Syngerny then what was in it for him? He said that if she got an ad man from Syngerny to accept her contract with her company then he wanted Syngerny. Thomas Harding put it into the contract before you signed it which you had no knowledge of when you signed the bottom line. Did you even read your own contract?”

“Why would I when I came up with it when I started this company.”

“You see, when Brian and I sign a contract we make sure that we read it before we sign. Who knows what some people could put inside the contract. We trust our lawyers to come up with the contracts but we make sure there are no hidden paragraphs that could put us in jeopardy.”

Gardner thought that Justin was one smart man. Even he knew that business could be cruel. “How could Thomas do this? Let me get him on the phone.”

Both Brian and Justin knew that he would not be in his office.

“What do you mean he never came in today?” Gardner yelled in the phone. “He what?” Just then he slammed the phone down. “Seems I have an ad man missing.”

“Did you check out his credentials?” Brian asked.

“Why would I?” Gardner questioned. “He came from a very prestigious firm in LA. Why would I check him out?”

“Why indeed,” Brian answered. “Now about my company.”

“Is this right?” Gardner looked to his lawyer for answers.

“If it was put into the contract then it becomes legal and binding. We can’t do anything.” The lawyer knew that Gardner was fucked.

“Gentlemen,” Brian said as he rose.

“Mr. Gardner Vance,” Taggert began to say. “You are under arrest for embezzlement, money laundering and tax evasion. Now put your hands behind you.” Taggert got behind Gardner and put the cuffs on him. He then proceeded to say the Miranda Rights to Mr. Vance.

The four FBI agents led Gardner out of his office and down to the front door in front of all his employees. McSweeten and Taggert put him in the back of their car and turned to Hardison and Parker.

“We’ll send the video to your office here in the city,” Hardison said. “I have to go to Mr. Kinney and retrieve the camera from him.”

“We’ll see you then some other time,” McSweeten replied. The two real FBI officers left Syngerny.

Hardison and Parker returned to Brian and Justin with Eliot in tow. When they entered the office, Brian was sitting behind his desk.

“How does it feel?” Parker asked.

“Feels good to get rid of the little fish,” Brian replied as he put his feet up on the edge of the desk. “Now I have to get my lawyer over here to straighten things out. What’s with the FBI?” 

“I think with our experience in the field, you will have to help them put Gardner in jail and then straighten out this entire miss. Make sure you give them your full cooperation to make this transmission smooth. We want to keep those two FBI agents in our pockets. They have helped on a few of our missions.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Brian said.

“By the way, Brian, I have all the financials of Gardner’s. They should help you with the FBI and yourself.”

“Thanks Hardison. That couldn’t have been easy,” Justin stated.

“It’s all in the job. I can get anything for you.” Hardison smiled when he said that last bit.

“Good to know,” Brian replied. “Now what do we owe you for this job?”

“How about a party?” Parker asked. “We could use some down time.”

“Now that I can get behind.” Brian rose from his desk and made is way to Gardner’s secretary.

“I am the new owner of Syngerny, Mr. Brian Kinney along with my partner, Justin Taylor. We’re giving you the rest of the day off with pay. When you come into tomorrow, we will go over the business accounts and any outstanding contracts. If you were loyal to Gardner and loyal to me, then you will have a job. Enjoy your day.”

The five of them went down to the main desk and repeated the same thing. Brian also told them that they should take any messages for Gardner Vance and tell them that he won’t be in until further notice.

As this was going on, Eliot made his way to the lockers and got out of the uniform he borrowed. He then slipped out the back, walking to Hardison’s car that was in front. He got behind the wheel and waited for the rest of them.

Hardison saw Eliot in his seat and got into the front passenger. Brian, Justin and Parker got into the back. They all made their way back to Kinnetik.

After they got into Brian’s office and the door was shut, they all laughed. Brian couldn’t believe that they all pulled it off with Gardner going to jail.

“Did you see the look on his face?” Justin asked.

“You did great, Sunshine,” Brian answered and smiled as he kissed Justin in front of the other gang.

“Justin, now do you believe that we can do anything?” Eliot questioned.

“Cuz, I won’t hesitate to doubt you all anymore. I didn’t know if you could pull this off but you made it look simple.”

“It may look simple but there are times when things don’t go our way,” Nate replied. “We’ve had times when one of us got hurt.”

“You got that right,” Eliot said as he took Nate into his arms. “But we survived.”

“Now someone said something about a party!” Parker exclaimed.

All of them returned to their rooms and got into their best. They took a limo and went to one of the best clubs in the city of Manhattan called 230 Fifth. There, they partied like it was their first time. They were treated like royalty when the bartender realized that he was dealing with THE Brian Kinney. With a name like that, the bartender made sure they got the best. He got one of their security men to escort them to a private corner of the club for them to have at their disposal.

The group enjoyed themselves very much. The mayor of New York was in the club and when he found out that Brian was there celebrating the ownership of a new company, he sent over a bottle of the best champagne, compliments of himself. With New York the size it was, word got around in the upper class on what was going on and he was the first to know about these things.

When Brian got the champagne from the Mayor, he sent his thanks to his table with the best bottle of champagne to celebrate. The Mayor chuckled when the bottle arrived.

Nate’s group stayed a few days to enjoy New York before they went home. Brian and Justin now knew there were people out there to help people like themselves. When Nate told him at the party what jobs they did, he was amazed. Now this was one group of people that would help anyone in need if their circumstances were in dire need.

THE END


End file.
